Heaven's Angel
by mysticblue05
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sakura was taken in by her uncle. She meets one of her stepbrother's friends. Her past haunts her, and only one person can save her from it. Friendship will grow, Love will blossom, and Family ties will be tested. A DeiSaku Highschool Fic
1. Last Breath

**Heaven's Angel**

_A DeiSaku HighSchool Fanfic_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Last Breath

"Sa…kura…" a weak voice called. "Where are you, mommy?" Sakura called back. "In here…" her mother's voice  
answered. She opened the door to find her mother, lying on the floor, blood splattered all over her. Her eyes  
drew tears and widened. She was terrified of blood and was going to throw up. "M-Mom," she managed to  
choke out. "Who did this?" Her mother managed to touch her face with her bloody hands as Sakura  
whimpered. "Y-Your father…" she explained. "Sakura, please, don't take this out on him… promise me." Sakura  
nodded, she knew how kind her mother was and wouldn't even scratch a killer, much less let her daughter do.

"Good," her mother smiled. "Sakura, I have one last thing to give you… Remember the trunk you saw me burying  
under a tree once?" her mother asked and she nodded. She used to try to sneak out at night just to take a  
peek on what it was, out of curiosity. "Everything you need will be there… You should go to your Uncle Madara,  
in case… your father…" her hand then fell from Sakura's wet face.

Sakura knew well what her mother meant. '_In case your father… comes back and decides to kill you.'_ She went to  
the backyard and grabbed the shovel that was lying beside the cherry oak tree. Digging was hard work for a  
10-year-old girl, so it took her a pretty long time to get the trunk out. When she opened the antique trunk, her  
eyes watered in what she saw.

There was a picture of the three of them in an amusement park. The face of her mother, with that crooked smile  
that Sakura had grew to know, her cheeks still rosy, her sapphire eyes with the glint of excitement, and her  
drenched, messy, pink curls that she had inherited, after a water ride. She already misses it. Meanwhile, her  
father, with that soaked brown hair of his, his shining emerald eyes, his gorgeous face, and his perfect smile-  
Sakura wanted to hate it. But couldn't. She loves her father too much to hate him. And she hates herself for it.  
Just like how her mother fell for him, and couldn't hate him even though he cheated on her, left her for another  
woman, and beaten her up to death.

Another thing that was in it was her mother's favorite red backpack. She opened it to reveal a white kimono that  
was for a teenager, therefore too big for her; a small silk pouch with 100 000 ryo; some of her clothes and an  
envelope that says _'To Madara'_ at the back. The last one in it was a letter addressed to her. She opened it and read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry we didn't last too long together. I knew this would happen someday. Go to your Uncle Madara and he will  
understand. The money is for your school and personal expenses. Take care. I love you. _

_Goodbye forever,_

_Mom_

Sakura began to sob. Then, rain began to pour, as if it felt her grief and paid sympathy to her. She carried  
the backpack on her back and took the letter and picture with her. Soaking, she travelled to reach her uncle's  
house (which is ten blocks from hers). When her uncle opened the door and saw her, she only said three  
words: **"It is done."**

* * *

**Explanation:**

Madara is Sakura's mom's stepbrother. Therefore, her uncle. Itachi and Sasuke are Madara's sons. Bear with me, please...  
The next chapter will be a ItaSakuSasu-ish but the DeiSaku part will come later on.

See yers!


	2. New Family

**Yuuri:** Nyah! :3  
**Hidan:** Yuuri-san doesn't own Naruto  
**Sakura:** If she did, she'll pair every frickin' character with me... which isn't good at all  
**Yuuri: **Of cour- Hey, how'd you get in here?  
**Sakura:** You left the door unlocked  
**Yuuri:** Oh.  
**Hidan:** I'm still here, you know...  
**Tobi, Deidara, Itachi:** Join the club...  
**Hidan:** Uhh... read on...?  
**Yuuri:** But you look good with them!  
**Sakura:** They're _criminals!!!_  
**Yuuri:** Your point? At least they're HAWT criminals!!!  
**Sakura:** Touchè...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

New Family

"Sasuke, go play with Sakura, alright?" Madara smiled. Sasuke nodded and walked over to their  
new guest. Sakura had been their guest for over a week now and she was very timid. Sasuke  
sat beside her and got out his cellphone. "Hi, Sasuke-nii" Sakura said shyly. "Hn" he replied.  
"What'cha doin'?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. Madara watched as Sakura talked to Sasuke.  
_'She's making progress…'_ he thought. "Ngh, I'm calling my friends" Sasuke said, obviously  
annoyed. "You have friends?" Sakura asked and a voice behind them howled with laughter.

"I like your new sister, Itachi" a guy with blue hair, blue skin and gashes on his face teased.  
"Ahh! Blue skin!" Sakura screamed and ran behind Sasuke who was now laughing. "Yeah, but I  
don't think she likes you, Kisame-san" Sasuke retorted. "Itachi-nii! You're back!" Sakura  
screamed when she saw the older Uchiha. Itachi smiled and carried her. "Father said Sakura  
should hang out with her own age group, nii-san" Sasuke frowned. "Yeah, but I'm only 3 years  
older than her" Itachi smirked.

"He's right, Itachi," Madara said from behind. "Your friends aren't actually the kind of influence  
Sakura need." Itachi frowned- he likes their new little sister! "Sakura-chan, will you go play  
with Sasuke and his friends?" Madara smiled warmly. Sakura huffed and took Sasuke's waiting  
hand. The two made their way out of the house and to the playground. "I like my new sister,  
dad" Itachi protested. Madara smiled and said, "I know, but she has to get used to Sasuke.  
Then you can hog her all you want. That is, if she still wants you." Itachi frowned. He hates  
the way his father thinks…

"Sasu-chan, I don't want to meet your friends. They're probably emo like you" Sakura  
complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes on how annoying his new sister is. "HI, SASUKE! HEY  
LOOK!" yelled a hyper blonde boy. Sakura sweatdropped- so Sasuke has some… _interesting_  
friends, after all. "Sakura, meet my friends. Dweebs, meet Sakura" Sasuke introduced. "Hi!"  
everyone said and Sakura eyed each of them carefully.

"Naruto" the first one was a blonde haired guy who looked hyperactive. "Neji" the second  
one was a guy with brown hair and silver eyes. "Sai" a guy with black hair and black eyes  
that almost look like Sasuke. "Shikamaru" the next one has black hair that was tied in a  
ponytail, Sakura find him looking peculiar and pineapple-looking. "H-Hinata" there was a shy  
girl that has blue hair and silver eyes like Neji. "Kiba" then there was a guy with black hair  
and red marks on his face that carried a puppy with him. "Ino" the last one was a girl with  
blonde hair tied to a ponytail.

Sakura hid behind Sasuke out of shyness. "Hey, isn't Hinata supposed to be the only shy  
one?" Kiba joked. "I want to go home," she muttered. "I want to go back to Itachi-san…"  
Sasuke frowned in disgust. "Why would you even want to go with nii-san? You have us, don't  
you?" he complained. "You're no fun" "And he is?" "Yeah…" Sasuke made a face- he didn't like  
being compared to his older brother.

"So, you want to have fun? I'll show you fun!" Sasuke said and grabbed Sakura by the arm.  
"Teme, where are you going?" Naruto asked. "None of your business, dobe" Sasuke replied.  
"Sasuke-kun, we'll meet you later, okay?" Ino asked. Sasuke continued dragging Sakura and  
"Hn'd" them. "Sasuke, this isn't the way home!" Sakura protested. "I know" he smirked and  
walked faster.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked curiously. "In a candy shop" Sasuke explained plainly. "Ooh!  
I like candies! Can I have a cherry pop?" she asked, eyes glittering in excitement. Sasuke  
smirked and bought two pieces of lollipops- a cherry pop for Sakura and a choco pop for  
himself. They walked together, hand in hand, to the park. "Sakura…" he said. "Yeah?" she turned  
around to meet Sasuke's lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Sasuke pulled away.  
They turned away from each other and smiled. Their hands touched and both of them backed  
away from each other, both startled and blushing. Sasuke looked down and offered a hand to  
Sakura. Timidly, she took his hand and started to walk back home. When they reached the  
gates, Sasuke stole a kiss from Sakura and smiled, "Saku-chan, I'll see you later, okay?" he said.  
"H-Hai, Sasuke-san" she stammered. Sasuke went out to go to a gig with his friends and Sakura  
went back inside.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Itachi greeted her. Sakura looked down and pondered. She passed by the  
startled Itachi, not even saying hello. Sakura touched her lips and blushed. _'He kissed me…'_ she  
thought. Itachi looked at her touching her lips and blushing. "Oh no," he said, his eyes  
widening. "Not another one of father's tricks…"

* * *

**Yuuri:** No, this is not an ItaSakuSasu, this is DEISAKU...  
**Sakura:** Like I was saying...  
**Hidan:** sigh...  
**Sakura:** Uchihas are the 'in' today, you know, Yuuri-chan  
**Yuuri:** Pfeh, my Hidan's better...  
**Hidan:** :D  
**Sakura:** Hidan who?  
**Hidan:** DX

~***YuuChu***~ out!  
**~*gûrlzPWN*~** out!  
**~*StiLL_hERe*****~** out!


	3. Movie

**Yuuri:** Naruto isn't mine  
**Hidan:** Wow, she said it herself  
**Yuuri:** I'm just sooo happy... :DD  
**Hidan:** That's a bad sign! o_O *runs off*  
**Yuuri:** Was it sumthin I said?  
**Deidara:** Ur looking awfully happy, un...  
**Yuuri:** I got kissed by Tobi-chan~!  
**Deidara:** o_O TOBIIII! *runs off*  
**Yuuri:** I always say wrong things... :((

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:** Movie

* * *

Itachi paced around, unsure of what to do. Sasuke has always been a playboy- leaving girls just as soon  
as he sees another one or if he grows tired of them. That's how simple it was for him. So, why would his  
father set them up together? Even if he is a genius, he can never understand his father. And everything  
he plans is always just to get him wealth.

He took a peek in Sasuke's room, and sure enough, there was Sakura playing with him! Itachi growled.  
It's not jealousy, he knew, but it's because that Sasuke wouldn't do any good to her. He can be a better  
father to Sakura than Madara will ever be, he decided. Yes, he will have to take away Sakura from  
Sasuke- but how?

All of a sudden, he had an idea. Yes, it was perfect! His plan will be a complete success! …Or will it?

"Hey, Sakuraaa!" Itachi called. Sakura looked at him and smiled. She knew she had been spending less  
time with him, but at least he didn't hate her for it. Sakura ran to him and hugged him. Sasuke growled. "Hey,  
don't be such a jealous freak, Sasuke" Itachi teased. "I'm just gonna take her for a walk, is that all  
right?" he asked. "Fine…" Sasuke said, defeated.

Sakura looked at him. Sure, she has a crush on Sasuke and would like to spend as much time as she can  
with him, but she did owe Itachi considering how she acted around him these days. "I'll be back later,  
okay, Sasu-kun?" she called and smiled sweetly. Sasuke spun around and can't help but smile back. "Sure…"

--

"Itachi-nii, where are we going?" she asked when they reached the theatre. "We're watching a movie!" Itachi  
said cheerfully. "Oh, really?! Cool!" Sakura's eyes glittered as she hugged her stepbrother. "But why isn't Sasu-  
kun coming with us?" Itachi's face hardened when she asked this question. "Sasuke has some homework to do…"  
he lied. "Oh yeah! I shouldn't have been playing with him then, huh?" she frowned.

Itachi smiled. There's an idea. "Hey, Sakura," he started. "You do know that Sasuke's midterms are coming up,  
right?" "Oh, really? He never told me that…" she said, disappointed. "Maybe you should take your distance from  
him. You're influencing him badly, you know. He can't focus on his studies. Dad told me he's failing some subjects…"  
he explained.

"Aw, it's my entire fault!" Sakura blamed herself. "I should go apologize" she decided but was pulled by Itachi's  
strong arms. "I thought we were watching a movie," he frowned. "Besides, you'll take him away from his studies!"

Sakura pondered. She doesn't want to be the reason why Sasuke has to repeat a grade. Though Sasuke is a genius,  
she _has_ noticed his lack of studying. She flashed a sweet grin to Itachi. "Let's go, Itachi-nii!"

Itachi smiled. He won. "Let's go" he said as he practically carried her to the theatre. "So, what'dya wanna watch?"  
he asked. "Umm… Friday the 13th?" she answered bashfully. Itachi smirked- he never expected Sakura to have some  
interesting choices in movies. He took out his cellphone and started dialing.

"Itachi-nii, who are you calling?" she asked, curious. "Some friends…" he replied, still smirking. A little while later, Itachi's  
gang arrived. Sakura eyed each of them carefully. She is very cautious and picky when it comes to friends. Sakura has  
a knack of sensing other's auras. A gift which can be very useful when meeting other people.

A tall guy with blue hair that she remembered- Kisame, wasn't it? A guy with red hair and hazel eyes who looked  
incredibly young (Sasori); A guy that looked like Ino, except, well, manly-ish (Deidara); and a pretty boy with silver hair  
and fuchsia eyes (Hidan). She smiled at them. They had a nice atmosphere around them. _'How come Madara-san said they  
were a bad influence?'_ she wondered.

"Guys, meet Sakura-chan. She's my little sister" Itachi introduced emotionlessly. "She's the guy that called Sasuke emo  
and didn't get punched" Kisame chuckled. Sasori looked at her- his bored face suddenly got interested. "She's cute… I like  
her!" Hidan exclaimed but got whacked on the head by Itachi, being protective. Sakura blushed at his outburst. "Little girls  
are annoying… and she's not the least bit cute, yeah" Deidara said in a for-your-information tone.

Before Itachi could also whack him on the head, Sakura had sent a powerful kick on his groin. "You're one to talk, asshole!"  
she screamed and hid behind Hidan, glaring. The others laughed as Deidara curled up into a ball, cussing. "Heh, you're sister's  
interesting, Itachi. So, what movie are we watching?" Sasori asked. "Friday the 13th!" Sakura exclaimed. Deidara and Kisame  
stared at her with their mouths hanging open. "No way! That's supposed to be so creepy!" Kisame cried. "Your point?" she  
asked. "You're sister PWNs, Itachi!! She's awesome!" Hidan yelled and dragged Sakura inside the theatre.

"You guys coming? I mean, if it's so scary, we do understand…" Itachi mocked. "Your sister's unbelievable…" Kisame  
mumbled, shaking his head as he and Sasori entered the theatre. "What, too scary for ya, Deidara?" Itachi smirked. "S-Shut up  
un…" he mumbled as he entered the theatre and took a seat beside Sakura. He hoped that Sakura will be scared enough to  
make him look decent… '_Well, here goes nothing…un'_

* * *

**Yuuri:** Haha, Sakura PWNs!!! XDD  
**Deidara:** I'm back, un~!  
**Tobi:** Wah! Yuuri-senpai! DDX  
**Yuuri:** What happened to you? It looks like you've been shot out of a cannon and- *looks at Deidara*  
**Deidara:** *gulp* Umm...  
**Yuuri:** *kisses Tobi again* Tobi, u want revenge~?  
**Tobi:** *evilgrin*  
**Deidara:** I'm _so_ dead... eep! Help!

*censored 4 violence and 2 much blood... and bloodsucking...*


	4. Reject

**Yuuri:** Just so u guys know, here are their ages:

Naruto: 16  
Sasuke: 16 ½

Sakura: 15

Sai: 16 ½

Ino: 15

Shikamaru: 16 ½

Chouji: 15 ½

Kiba: 16

Hinata: 14 ½

Shino: 16 ½

Neji: 16 ½

TenTen: 15

Lee: 15

Temari: 17 ½

Gaara: 16 ½

Kankurou: 17

Itachi: 18

Kisame: 19

Deidara: 17 ½

Sasori: 18

Pein: 19

Konan: 18 ½

Hidan: 17 ½

Kakuzu: 19

Tobi: 16

Zetsu: 19

Disclaimed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:** Reject

* * *

After the movie, Deidara rushed out of the theatre, shaking. That was the scariest movie he has _ever_ seen! He sat down on a bench and tried to calm down. The others came by and sat with him. They were all laughing. That is, except for Itachi, who was just looking slightly amused. Sakura sat down next to him. She giggled.

"What now, Girlie?" she teased. Everyone howled with laughter. "S-Shut up, un…" he mumbled.

--

The next week, Sakura was sent to school by Madara when he realized that Sakura was spending more time with Itachi and his group of friends again. She was put to the same class as Sasuke. She became bestfriends with Ino, who turned out to be Deidara's stepsister; Hinata, who understands her all the time; and TenTen, who she just met and was taking karate class with her. Sakura was inspired by TenTen, so now she goes to the same class as her.

With these, Sakura got closer with Sasuke again. She still spends time with Itachi and his bunch of friends, though. Her relationship with Deidara stayed the same. They tease each other a lot as if they were a couple. Itachi, although frustrated that he lost to his father, was still contented in the turnout with Deidara and Sakura's friendship. It means there's still hope.

_Five years later…_

--

Sakura walked cheerfully with her hair flowing behind her, being carried by the spring breeze. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to the park. Sasuke called her a while ago- asking her if she could meet him there. He has been accepted to go to an elite school and has had different classes with her. After a while, she spied him sitting on a branch of a tree.

"Sasuke~!" she called out. Said boy looked down to see her and smiled. He hopped down and hugged her. "What's up?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Oh, nothing much… You know, the usual…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. She nodded understandingly and grinned.

Sasuke had been on full-study mode ever since he joined the school. She had met some of the guys he hangs out with there. There was Neji, Hinata's cousin; Shikamaru, a total brainiac; Gaara, a mysterious boy; Sai, a cheerful artist; and Suigetsu, an athlete. They were all very nice, that, Sakura was sure of.

"You?" Sasuke managed to ask. "Oh, you know… karate, school, gigs…" she explained. Sasuke nodded. There was an awkward silence between them. It happens most of the time. But the tension between them today seemed as if something's going to occur.

"Sakura… you know how you, uh, I…" he stuttered. "I really like you, Sakura." Sakura stopped and looked at him intently. "And you know I like you too" she replied calmly. "You know… can we… umm…" Sasuke stammered. "Go out?" Sakura said, saving him. Sasuke blushed and nodded. He expected her to say yes immediately, as any girl would've done.

"I'm sorry…" she replied, the answer surprising him. "It's just that… I don't think I'm ready for one yet. I don't plan to go out until I'm 16-" "But that's another more year! We've been together for five years, Sakura!" he shrieked. Sakura winced. Sasuke snubbed her as he went back to home, steaming.

The shy approach _always_ works on every single girl he asked out. It's his tactic. Then how come Sakura didn't even fall for it one bit? He flung himself to the bed and screamed. Why didn't she say yes? Is it because she really didn't like him? Or is it because… she likes someone else?

Sasuke cringed at the thought. _He_ was the hottest guy in their whole grade, as everyone knows. _He_ was with her for five years already. _He_ goes to an elite school. _He_ was kind to her. _He_ liked her for who she was. _He_ had never been rejected before. _He_ was Sasuke Uchiha. A girl's knight in shining armor. So why did she reject him? Which guy does she prefer over him? He couldn't imagine.

Burying his face in the pillow, he let out another scream.

--

Madara closed the door to Sasuke's room. He chuckled softly. "Everything's going as planned…"

* * *

**Yuuri:** Haha, Madara is so evil! X3


	5. Broken

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:** Broken

* * *

Over the next few days, Sasuke had become more gothic. He grew his bangs long enough so that it covers his face; he always wears dark clothes and hoodies; plus, he cuts himself too. Sasuke has grown a sense of hate towards Sakura. It humiliated him having rejected for the first time in his whole life. Sakura kept trying to reason with him, but it just wouldn't work. Stubbornness runs in the Uchiha family, it turns out.

After the next few days of Sasuke being as stubborn as ever, Sakura decided to ignore him until he comes back to his senses. She started to hang out with Itachi's circle of friends more. She had just found out recently about the other members- Pein, the leader; Konan, the advisor and Pein's girlfriend; Kakuzu, the cheapskate (he wouldn't even buy Sakura a cherry pop that's worth $0.50!); Tobi, the otaku kid and the youngest, apparently; and Zetsu, the carnivore.

She has been officially made leader by Pein and they had a party. Sasuke was invited, but didn't come because of his growing hate towards Sakura. Other than that, the party was wickedly awesome! She, given privileges as new member, was even allowed to pin the tail on Deidara (which she requested as a game and everyone had to tie him up for trying to run away). Deidara and Sakura were growing closer and closer. Especially now that she's in the 'Akatsuki'- a group of rebellious kids who has their own restaurant. (**a/n:** they're super rich! o.o)

Sakura had gotten a job as a waitress and earns $15/hour since the restaurant was popular. Each of them had a special job in the restaurant. The restaurant is only open from 4:00-9:00 and closed on Saturdays, so they could still go to gigs and stuff (They get out of school at 3pm). Pein is the manager, along with Konan as his assistant; Kakuzu was the financial manager; Kisame was the Janitor; Itachi was the accountant, since he's so good with numbers; Deidara, Sakura, and Sasori were the waiters/waitress; Zetsu and Hidan were the cooks; and Tobi was the person at the counter. The restaurant makes at least $1,500/ average day, plus, they were always full and busy. So, you could imagine how tired you'll be after that.

One day, Sasuke and his friends (and their dates) showed up for a table. Here's the thing- no one knows that Sakura works there. When the gang saw them, they were all forcing Sakura to serve them, since they're her friends and that Sakura and Sasuke's fight had to put to an end already (Itachi didn't appear too happy about that).

So, here they are, forcing Sakura to go, and finally succeeded after they promised to buy Sakura a new pair of black gloves.

Sakura awkwardly led them to their table, with some guys gawking at her and her outfit. She was wearing the usual waitress uniform- the black top, only it was backless and fit that it hugged her figure that reveals her curves. There was the knee-length skirt (since Sakura absolutely _refused_ to wear the really short ones because they make her look like a slut), white stockings and the white apron with the Akatsuki logo on it.

Sasuke, though, seemed calm enough at the situation. He sat there, not actually staring at Sakura, but just looking at her. The hatred that once reflected on his eyes was gone after he saw how innocent and cute Sakura looked in her outfit. He smirked playfully at her and she blushed.

"M-May I take your order?" she asked bashfully. "I'll gladly take you, hag…" Sai teased and got kicked out by Sakura…painfully. All of them got their orders in and Sakura worked on that. While Zetsu and Hidan were working on Sasuke's and his friends' foods, Sakura went out the alley, hoping to calm herself down. When she realized she was alone, tears started streaming down her face. _'W-What happened out there?'_ she asked herself._ 'Why didn't my heart beat faster? Even just a little bit_._ I-I don't understand…'_ She began to sob slightly out of confusion and anger. She was angry at herself for not loving him anymore. Not loving him even though he's starting to get over everything, and now she's going to break him and cause him more pain than he needed. She wasn't sure if she can pretend that she loves him.

"Sakura, yeah? You there?" a voice called out softly. She sniffed stood up. "I-I'm here, Deidara" she answered. A moment later, Deidara appeared in front of her. His eyes widened when he noticed Sakura's tears sparkling in the moonlight. He held her tenderly. "What's the matter, hmmm? Is it because we forced you to go? I mean, we could've-" he was interrupted by the delicate fingers that pressed firmly on his lips. "It's not that, Deidara-senpai. It's b-because…" she stopped in mid-sentence, not knowing if she could trust Deidara with this information. I mean, if it was Itachi, Sasori, or Pein, she would've bawled and confessed at the very second. But, we're talking about Deidara here. Could she really trust him?

Deidara urged for her to continue. She decided to risk it for he looked really worried and seemed that he wanted to help her. "Because I don't think I love Sasuke anymore…" she explained. Deidara looked confused for a minute. "You're crying because… you don't think you love Sasuke anymore, un?" he asked, dumbfounded. She nodded.

"Why don't you just tell him that you're not interested anymore, un?" he

"Don't you see? It's because it'll break him if I do. He seemed to be happy and wanted to try new again, and I'll just say no? I don't want him to suffer like that"

"I thought you said you didn't like him, un"

"I said I don't _love_ him anymore… but that doesn't mean I don't care about him"

"So, you'll date him just to make him happy, un?

"Uh-huh"

"But what if he gets serious, huh? What if he thought you love him, and asks you to marry him, un?

"I don't think it'll get that far"

"Well, say it does, hmmm. Say that he finds out that you don't love him. That you've been lying to him about what you feel. What would you do if you find out your boyfriend is dating you just because he feels sorry for you? What would you do, yeah?"

"I-I… I don't know…"

"Trust me, Sakura. A guy would prefer that you be honest with him and hurt him one time, than to lie to him and make him happy for a bit, and when he finds out that you were lying, hurt him much much more than you could've if you just told him so, yeah"

"But-"

"It's stupid if a girl actually thinks that it'd be better to go out with a guy lying about your feelings for a long time"

"How would you know?!"

"…"

"I-I shouldn't have told you this! You… You would never understand! You're just a stupid, idiotic bastard who thinks he's so smart!" she shrieked. She turned and started to walk away, but stopped dead in her tracks. "…I speak from experience, yeah" he said. She whirled around and saw him standing there, looking at her solemnly. His head was hanging, with his bangs covering half of his face. His expression reminded her of a poor puppy. Like a broken child about to cry.

She reached out to him, but he went off and into the restaurant. Sakura's legs collapsed. The horrible things she told him. She had hurt Deidara- her best friend. She did not want to hurt anyone and heal Sasuke. But right there was a man, far more broken than Sasuke was. How could she not notice that that man was almost way beyond repair? And just in that conversation, she had broken him again- like a shattered vase that was hammered into tinier bits of pieces.

Sakura went back to the restaurant and called for Sasuke. He smiled at her and told her that he had to go. But, as stubborn as she is, she insisted that they go somewhere private. Sasuke grinned and followed her to an empty room. Sakura took a deep breath. "Sasuke, we need to talk…"

* * *

DUM DUM DUUUM!!!!


	6. Realization

**Yuuri:** Disclaimed!  
**Deidara:** Sorry for the wait, yeah!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** Realization

"_Sasuke, we need to talk…"_

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke smiled warmly at me. I haven't seen that smile for a long time. But unlike it did before, like I would melt on the spot with my heart hammering in my chest wildly, nothing happened. I was in a daze. I told myself to stop it- to get over it. It's not that I like him, but it's that I _want_ to like him- to love him. Like I used to. Then maybe I wouldn't have to hurt him like this. Maybe I wouldn't have hurt Deidara if I hadn't gone that closer to him. I chose the wrong decision. I shouldn't have chosen to hang out with Itachi-nii's friends. But it's too late now.

If I don't do this now, I would probably hurt Sasuke- or worse, Deidara, more. Wait, did I say it would be worse to hurt Deidara over Sasuke? Oh Kami, what's happening to me? My heart tightened at the thought of seeing that hurt look that crossed Deidara's face. I shouldn't feel this way. I feel guilty- like I cheated on Sasuke. That I dumped Sasuke because of Deidara.

"You want to tell me something, Sakura-chan?" he asked in that seductive tone, snapping me from my daze. "Um, Sasuke, I don't know how to tell you this but…" I trailed off. I don't want to break his heart either. I have to choose right here and now- my relationship with Sasuke, or my friendship with Deidara. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I understand" he said, smirking. "Oh, you do? Good," I said in relief. I'm glad Sasuke was smart enough to figure that out and understand it.

As I was turning around, his hands grabbed my arm and his lips captured mine. What the hell? I thought he understood! Don't tell me he thought he understood that I was saying sorry to him for dumping him and was trying to get back with him but the reality is that I thought that he thought that he understand that I was saying sorry and that I just want to be friends. Did any of you catch that? My heart hammered wildly in my chest, and I was relieved that I finally love him again. That I wouldn't have to hang out with Itachi-nii's friends and get closer to them anymore. But the beating of my heart wasn't because of love- it was fear. What if Deidara sees me like this? Oh crap, Deidara again.

I pushed him away, startling him and leaving a strand of saliva running through our lips. He looked at me, hurt in his eyes again. But I knew better. I didn't love him anymore. I looked at him, not believing I actually did it. "Sasuke," I croaked. He looked at me, searching for a reason for my rejection. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I… I love you anymore" I said, my voice barely audible at the last part. He looked away, so I didn't catch his reaction. I held his hand. I needed some part of him to cling to- the boy who I had grown closer to. I felt him slipping away, little by little.

"Sasuke," I pleaded. No response. I hugged him and sobbed, and he turned to face me. His face looked worried, confused and hurt. "Don't leave me, I might not love you, but I still want you to be my stepbrother. Please, Sasuke" I cried in his chest. He stroked my hair, and shushed me. "Shh, don't worry. I don't hate you. Everything's gonna be alright" he cooed. I looked hopefully at him.

"Y-You don't hate me?" I asked. "Of course not. This emo business isn't all fulfilling anymore" he said with a smile. I smiled back and hugged him tighter. We stayed like this for some time. When I heard something crash in the kitchen, we both quickly pulled away and ran towards the sound. We found Tobi sitting on the floor, trays and food scattered all around him. "Um, sorry…" he said in a nervous tone.

Then, Pein came. "Sakura, I'm sorry for disrupting, but can you help us now? Tobi's trying to substitute you, but it ain't working too well" he explained. I laughed and looked at Sasuke. He was looking amused and gave me a nod. I understood quickly. "Sure, Pein-san. Just give me time to get my apron" I said. I pulled Sasuke in a tight hug. "Thanks a lot, Sasuke-nii" I said while planting a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and left.

Itachi went in, looking surprised. "Whoa, everything's all right now?" he asked. I nodded. He smirked. "You sure have a great effect on people, Sakura-chan. Even Deidara" he said, pointing through the window. I sneaked a glance and saw Deidara covered in sauce. He was acting clumsily, distracted. Uh-oh. I think this is my fault.

I put on my apron and grabbed the trays. Gracefully, I served everyone's tables. Deidara, noticing me, slipped in a puddle of water and fell face-first. I winced. I held out my hand to him and he gratefully accepted it. She led Deidara in the kitchen and looked for Sasori. "Sasori-pyon, (**a/n:** yes, she can call him pyon since he's too cute~!) can you cover for us? It's almost closing time and there's not a lot of tables left anyway. Please?" she asked, giving him the puppy-eye look. Sasori looked at her, bored. "Finally realized it, huh?" he said, his tone smug. Sakura looked at him, confused. "Realized what?" she asked. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Never mind…"

Sakura entered the kitchen, holding a pack of ice and a first aid kit. I looked at him. He looked horrible. That fall was very bad, and the fact that there was a table with pointy-ish carvings at the footing. His chin was scraped, his eye swelling black, and his face bruised. But the fact that I still think he's handsome disturbs me. Since when did I think this girly man was handsome?

I bend down over him, dabbing the ice pack on his cut. I splashed some medical cream on my hands and rubbed it all over his face. He protested, but I paid no heed. I smacked his arm and told him to stop being a baby, when he let out an ear-shattering scream. "Oh, right. Be sarcastic. Like I care" I huffed. That's when I noticed blood oozing through his uniform. I lifted us the sleeve of his black uniform and saw a shard sticking out his arm. It seems pretty deep.

Worry flooded over me. Bit by bit, I slowly removed the shard on his arm. He winces every time I hit a vital spot on his arm. When I fully removed the shard, I gave his wound some antidote and wrapped it with bandage. I looked at him, and once I saw that cocky smirk of his again, my heartbeat sped up. What is happening? I shouldn't be like this! Deidara is nothing but a cocky, arrogant, naughty, annoying jerk! Augh!

I grimaced, and he noticed my hesitation. "What, do you hate me now, yeah?" he asked, his tone hurt. I looked at him abruptly. "Of course not! Deidara, why would you say that?!" I shrieked. His face flooded with relief. "Oh, thank God" he sighed. We paused, staring at each other. He neared his face to mine. For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me, but then, he paused and just tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. Honestly, I felt disappointed. I smacked him on the head and snarled.

"What's your problem, hmm?" he asked, flabbergasted. "You! Y-You… I…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Like, what should I say? 'You were supposed to kiss me, you jerk!'? That would've been embarrassing. "You! Don't… Don't touch my hair, idiot!" I yelled and went straight to the girls' bathroom. I slammed the door, silencing the questions and protests of Deidara. I leaned at the door, my heart pounding wildly, my cheeks flushed.

--

**Normal POV**

Sasori looked at Deidara and Sakura's reactions. Haha. This is going to be amusing.

* * *

**Yuuri:** So cute~!  
**Deidara:** *blush*  
_Click!_


	7. Birthday Bash

**Yuuri:** Yay! Another update!  
**Sasori:** And Deidara not being stupid, too... what a surprise...  
**Deidara:** Hey, un!  
**Yuuri:** Um... okayyy... Disclaimed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:** Birthday Bash

* * *

"Deidara-teme!" Sakura screeched. The guys were staying at Itachi's for a sleepover. It _was_ Itachi's birthday, after all. Said blonde looked at the fuming pinkette behind him and gave her an annoyed look. "What now, un?!" he protested. "Ahh, don't play dumb, cause we all know you are, teme-chan," she bawled which caused a roar of laughter to erupt from the group. Deidara glared at all of them, but giving Sakura a death glare. "Now, why the heck did you spill your slushie all over my favorite (and only) kimono dress? I was going to wear it to Hinata-chan's party on Friday! It will take me forever to get this stain off!" she whined.

"Ei, what makes you think _I_ did it?!" he asked. Everyone looked at him skeptically. There was a blue stain on Sakura's dress. _He_ was the only one drinking a blue raspberry flavored slush. Sakura, Sasori and Hidan were each drinking a cherry slushie; Tobi and Zetsu were drinking cola screamers; and Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu were drinking alcohol (Itachi's just turned 18). "What am I supposed to wear now?!" she complained. "Relax, Saku-chan. I think Deidara would _love_ to go shopping with you and even pay for the clothes, right?" Hidan asked, looking at Deidara, smirking evilly. Sakura, catching this, gave them a huge grin. "And would love to carry my bags, as well?" she asked Hidan. "Definitely!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell, un?! I am so not-" Deidara tried to reason out, but got interrupted by Itachi's hard stare. "It's the least you could do. Right, Deidara?" he asked, raising his brow. Deidara gulped. He wouldn't want to piss off Itachi. A drunken Uchiha would not be a pretty sight, that's for sure. He sighed. "Fiiine, un! But on one condition!" he exclaimed. "Name it" Sakura said, smirking. Deidara grinned his cocky smile. "Hidan has to come" he said, pointing a finger at the boy. Said man practically spit out his slush at the demand. "Deal! It'll be more fun! We could shop in girl stores and stuff!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Aw, damn it all…" Hidan mumbled as Deidara snickered. Kisame laughed. "Hey, maybe you could convince her to shop in the lingerie store!" he joked. Deidara and Sakura grew red to their necks. "Kisan-pyon!" she pouted as Kisame gave her an are-you-crazy-woman-have you-seen-these-muscles look. "Kisan?! Itachi, I certify that your stepsister is a born-psycho" he said in a fake dramatic tone, patting the back of his friend. "If Spider Man was a Pokémon, he'd be a Bug Type!" she exclaimed proudly. Proud that she thought of the idea before anyone else. "Yep, that confirms it…" Sasori mumbled.

"Aw, jeez, I'm frickin' bored, dammit! And I thought it would be exciting, with Saku-chan here!" Hidan groaned. Sakura cocked her head to one side and giggled. Grabbing a cookie and putting it in her mouth, she crawled over to Hidan like a kitty. "Because of me, Hi-Hi-chan?" she purred cutely. Hidan blushed furiously as he felt her straddling him. Deidara, not understanding why he was feeling angry, excused himself to the bathroom. Sasori, seeing this, smirked.

"What's happening to me, yeah? I don't like her. Why would I? She's an annoying bitch who blames me for everything and screams like a banshee whenever she gets pissed off. And she hits me for no apparent reason at all (okay, maybe that was because I stole her cookie, but still)" Deidara tried to reason with himself. He looked at himself at the mirror. But what was that about, crawling to Hidan and straddling him? Hidan likes older women, not little girls like her. Especially not Itachi's stepsister. They wouldn't look good together, anyways. _'Oh Kami, what is happening to me? Since when do I care about who looks good with Sakura? Jeez, that little prick's driven me mad. I am insane, I tell you. Insane, yeah!'_ he screamed in his head. "I should be happy for them, un" he sighed.

"Well, you're not, are you?" a voice came from behind the door. Deidara jumped in surprise and opened the door. "Sasori-danna! What are you-?"

"Tell me, Deidara, do you think that Hidan should be with Sakura?"

"Yeah! They look good together! Definitely!" Deidara answered in a fake cheerful tone.

"You can't lie to me, Deidara"

"What? I'm not lying!"

"Sure you aren't, **yeah**"

"…Dammit, un"

"Anyways, as I was saying…"

"Just because you're older, un!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Um, I dunno, yeah"

"Deidara, you are a certified idiot"

"…"

"As I was saying… you like Sakura"

"No, I don't!"

"Oh yeah, sorry. You _love_ Sakura-chibi"

"Wha-?! I… You…"

"I can prove it too"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"**Fact 1:** You haven't dated anyone ever since you met her"

"Only because I've never found an attractive-enough girl, yeah"

"**Fact 2:** You started liking the color pink"

"I just realized that pink _can_ be manly, yeah"

"**Fact 3:** She's the only girl you spend time with"

"Not true, yeah! I spend time with Ino and Konan!"

"Only cause you were forced to. We never forced you to hang out with chibi-chan"

"…"

"**Fact 4:** You hated it when guys hit on her"

"I'm being a substitute brother, yeah. That's all I think of her- a sister"

"**Fact 5:** You feel angry at Hidan"

Deidara sighed in defeat.

"You're right, danna. I love her. Ever since I met her" he said, sitting down on the floor. Sasori smirked knowingly. _'Now to make Sakura realize…'_ he thought.

--

Sasori and Deidara entered the living room, laughing. Although, Deidara seems to be flushed. "What took you so long?" Kisame asked. Sasori chuckled. "That's our little secret. Right, Deidara?" Sasori winked. Deidara gulped and nodded. "Oh Jashin, don't tell me you pansies were going at it in there?!" Hidan exclaimed causing some laughing, choking, and gagging to erupt in the whole group. "Oi, Hidan. Keep your pervy thoughts to yourself" Sasori instructed, keeping his cool. Deidara was glaring at the man. "I don't swing that way, yeah!" he said through gritted teeth. "Sure you don't, you girly man" Sakura teased. Another roar of laughter erupted through the group. Deidara grew red to his deep girly roots.

"Oi, anyone wants to play a game?" Kisame asked. "What kind?" Sasori asked, suddenly interested. "Well, we can't play spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven with Sakura the only girl," Kisame said and pondered. Sakura choked on her cookie. "So, how about truth or dare?" he proposed. Everyone agreed.

"I wanna go first," Hidan said. "Okay, Sasori, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to…" he pondered a minute and then grinned maliciously. "Wear Sakura's old pink bunny costume for the whole sleepover!" (**a/n:** They _have_ gone trick or treating before)

"…dammit"

They had a good laugh at that one. The costume barely fit Sasori. Pink bunny ears, pink fluffy dress, pink fluffy tail and pink fluffy shoes. Can you imagine it? Sasori growled.

"Alright, my turn," Sasori said, looking at Sakura. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered, creeped out by Sasori's smirk.

"Who do you think is the cutest guy in the Akatsuki, excluding Itachi?"

Sakura tinted a soft pink. "Tobi-chan is" she answered, making the forgotten Tobi give out a playful grin. Anger started building inside Deidara again. Sasori frowned, not satisfied by the answer.

"Okay~! Ita-nii, truth or dare?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear. She's gonna have fun with Itachi having alcohol.

"Um, dare?"

"I dare you to fling Dei-teme in the air and making him say, "Sakura is the best! Sakura is the best!" and torture him until he does" she said, an evil glint in her eyes as she looked at the blonde.

"My pleasure, Sakura" Itachi chuckled (yes, **chuckled**) as he approached the horrified blonde.

"Sakura is the best!!!" he screamed before Itachi had grabbed a hold of her. Sakura giggled as she got out a tape recorder and played it again and again. She got bored because that's the only reason she played in the first place, so she made her way to the silent Tobi. He was silenced when Deidara threatened to show him Hidan's magazines to hurt his 'virgin eyes'. "Tobi-chan, can I lie down here?" she asked, tape recorder in hand. Tobi was more welcome to oblige. She sat down and placed the back of her head on Tobi's chest, his heartbeat sped up, she noticed.

The game continued until…

"Deidara, I dare you to… lock yourself in the closet with Sakura and stay there for an hour" Sasori instructed. Both teens blushed. "What?! But-" they tried to protest but were forced (shoved) in the closet by the members.

"Don't do anything stupid, Deidara" Itachi warned. Funny how alcohol can do this to the overprotective Itachi.

"Be gentle, Deidara" Sasori laughed.

"Good luck, senpai, Saku-chan!" Tobi grinned.

"Oi, don't fuck up, Deidara. Good luck, though" Hidan said.

And that's when they shut the closet door.

"So… how goes it, yeah?" Deidara started. Sakura just looked at him sarcastically. It was going to be a hell of a long night.

* * *

**Yuuri:** LOL... can't wait what'll happen in the next chappie! XD  
**Deidara:** Uh-oh... it's one of her evil plans again... *gulp*


End file.
